Comment l'oublié
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Une adolescente moldue, un viol, et une histoire d’amour! Une histoire de la perte de naïveté!VENEZ VOIR! Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Voici ma nouvelle fic…Comme d'habitude, il s'agit des Malefoy…et d'une Moldue1! Mais non, il ne s'agit pas d'esclave, mais de quelque chose d'autre, vous allez vous rendre compte que pour moi Lucius est un salaud…

Titre : Comment l'oublié…

Résumé : Une adolescente2 moldue, un viol, et une histoire d'amour! Une histoire de la perte de naïveté!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling sauf Amsterdam Ferguson… elle est le produit de mon imagination!

Rating : M…..c'est assez clair!

Donc voilà le tout se passe durant l'été entre la 6e et la 7e… Lucius est sortit du trou… Il y a plein de Mangemort4 en liberté, Drago ne sait plus ce qu'il veut faire! Donc bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

Jour après jour…

"Non, Monsieur Malefoy! Je vous promets que ce n'est pas moi!"criais-je de toute mes forces.

Mais l'homme me rattrape, le visage crispé par la colère. J'essais de me débattre, mais il est trop fort, trop puissant pour moi. Je sentis ses mains sur mes poignets frêles, mes poignets maintenant collés contre la terre boueuse. Plus que je me débattais plus il me giflait. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de gros, de dure en moi. Ça me fait mal ! Trop mal…je le supplie d'arrêter

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!''

Encore un cauchemar, de moi gamine, les cheveux blonds…

Je suis en sueur, je sens mes longs cheveux rouges me coller dans le dos. Je cherche ma peluche, pour me calmer, mon ourson en peluche noir. Je le sers contre-moi comme pour me réconforter….

J'observe ma chambre ! Elle est trop grande et en désordre ! Des trucs traînent partout, mes posters m'observent en me faisant les gros yeux. Un drap noir cache mes fenêtres Mais je peux quand même percevoir les premières lueurs du jour. Je sais quand même qu'il est trop de bonne heure pour descendre à la cuisine

Encore un peu sous le choc de mon cauchemar, je me sens tremblante et même un peu fiévreuse. Je vais ouvrir le drap qui me sert de rideau. Ce n'est pas une fenêtre que j'ai mais, une porte vitrée qui mène à mon balcon personnel. Je prends l'air calmement, respirant l'odeur de la forêt, l'odeur de l'été. Je m'allume une cigarette comme, si cela allait calmer mes petits nerfs. Le manoir au loin que j'aperçois, celui des Malefoy, j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue. Je voudrais le voir brûlé… je voudrais oublier.

'Tu m'a gâché la vie' pensais-je avec rage en retournant à l'intérieur.

Le soleil plombe à l'extérieur et il fait chaud. Je regarde mes poignets mutilés par tous les trucs coupant, qui me tombent sous la main. Je ne veux pas que les gens voix mes minces cicatrice du à mon auto-mutilation. Quelques unes d'entres elle sont récentes, d'autre date d'il y a bien longtemps. Je mets un chandail à manche longue, noir, ma couleur fétiche. Il y a quelques trous dedans, mais ça ne me dérange guère. Les seuls que ça dérangent, c'est mes parents. Certains se demanderont pourquoi je les cache… il y a trop longtemps que cette histoire me fait souffrir. Je ne veux pas que les gens sache, à quel point ça fait mal.

À l'heure du petit déjeuné, je descends à la cuisine, mon ventre commençant à crier famine. Ce que je vois me surprend…J'ai un comité d'accueil! Composé de ma mère, de mon père et d'un monsieur que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

''Nous pensons, que ton cas empire, chérie, que tu vas de plus en plus mal,'' commença ma mère.

Que mon cas empire ! Il a toujours mal été mon cas ! Depuis le début de mon adolescence que ça va pas!

''Je crois que le mieux pour toi serait de t'envoyer dans une maison de repos,'' continua mon père.

Je les regarde, subjuguée, je ne sais quoi dire, je veux crié que non, ça ne va pas bien, que j'ai encore besoin d'un psy… mais en même temps je suis fatiguée de toutes ses histoires de psychiatre et de médicament…

''Je vais bien'', dis-je d'un ton monotone

''Je te présente le docteur Keith, il s'occupe de la maison de repos.''

Encore ! Encore une maison de repos ! Un nouveau docteur ! Je crois que c'est vous qui me rendez malade !

''Vous êtes sourd ou quoi j'en ai pas besoin ! Je vais bien'' , que je cris, je me sens ragé.

Calme-toi! Ils veulent ton bien…

''Mais regarde toi tu te mets dans tous ses états pour rien ! Ça ne va pas du tout !'' me dit-elle de se ton désespéré.

Oui, elle a raison je craque! Mais déménager bordel!

''Il y a une autre option, tu peux être soigné ici, chez toi, je viendrais te voir, 3 fois par semaine. Mais bien sûre, tu ne pourras pas aller en ville. Il faudra que tu restes ici. Tu n'auras le droit que d'aller te promener dans les jardins et la forêt. De plus tu seras seule car tes parents partiront en vacance. Je te laisse la journée pour y penser'', me dit le docteur de sa voix bienveillante.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je ne sais pas si ça serait bien pour moi. Être complètement seule, laisser à moi-même et mes idées morbides, proche du manoir qui me hante. Je me lève et sans dire un seul mot, je sors par la porte d'en arrière, celle qui mène aux jardins. Ce n'est pas eu qui m'intéresse, mais la forêt. Le lieu du crime, je m'y rends souvent pour réfléchir à mon avenir. Comme si j'allais trouver une réponse. Comme si c'était ce lieu qui décidait de ce qui devait m'arriver.

Dans la forêt on est bien, l'ombre des arbres rafraîchi l'air. Je peux entendre les oiseaux chanté leur liberté. Je voudrais être comme eux…

Je m'assis en plein milieu de la scène. Je respire et ferme les yeux. J'aspire l'énergie que l'endroit dégage. La pureté de la forêt me fait du bien, rien ne me dérange. C'est le calme total…

Un rire…froid et dur ! Le petit gars du manoir. J'ouvre mes yeux. Ce qu'il a grandit! Il ressemble à son père. Je sens ma respiration qui saccade. Calme toi Amsterdam! Je me sens reculer! Pourquoi j'ai peur, je sens mes larmes montées

''Hahaha ! Tu as peur de moi ! Comme c'est pitoyable ! '' Que j'entends, mais je ne vois plus rien…

''Fiché moi la paix,'' dis-je, effrayée.

Mon corps tremble. J'ai peur. Je le sens se penché vers moi.

''Je ne savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet Ferguson '', rigole-t-il.

Maintenant je le reconnais. Je sais que c'est lui : je reprends toute mon assurance. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire est de lui foutre mon poing sur sa jolie gueule blonde!

''Le seul effet que tu me fais Malefoy est celui de vomir!''

''C'est pas l'effet que je fais au fille en général !'' dit-il de son ton moqueur.

Effectivement je l'avoue, il était beau, plus beau que n'importe quel autre gars de mon entourage. Une peau parfaite, des yeux gris bleus, presque indéfinissable comme couleur. Des cheveux blonds, aux épaules, parfois attaché, parfois non. Aujourd'hui non. Et son corps… un corps d'athlète… mais mince. Je ne sais pas quel sports les sorciers ont… mais ça lui fait! Je l'observe… Contrairement à d'habitude il porte des vêtements de noble fin 18ème siècle! Lui normalement qui a un style un peu rebelle…

''Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Malefoy ? Tu as perdu tes vêtements et il a fallu que tu ailles à l'Armée du Salut !''

Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par ce petit prétentieux!

''La ferme, pétasse ! Ces des habits de fêtes! Mais ça tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est, des fêtes de noble ! Où une fête avec ta famille et tes amis ? C'est vrai, au moins en as-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des amis. Mais de toute façon, qui voudrait être ami avec une merde dans ton genre.''

J'ai senti mon sang monter à mes tempes. J'ai vu noir, j'ai sentis une rage monter en moi, je me suis vu le tuer. Mais quelques instant plus tard, je me retrouvai sur lui en train de frapper son visage et je continuais, je n'avais qu'un seul but : LE FAIRE PAYER!

Peu m'importait ses habits d'une valeur inestimable et sa jolie gueule blonde. C'est alors que je sentis une pointe dans mon dos.

Fin du premier chapitre…

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews et si vous aimez, ça serait souhaitable aussi!

Je voudrais remercier la personne qui à corrigé ce texte : Kedevra666!

MERCI!


	2. Compassion

Voici mon deuxième chapitre un peu tardif…je l'avoue! Mais bon il est tout de même la! Merci a Kedevra666 de l'avoir corrigeR! Merci a ceux qui ont reviewer!

Chapitre 2

Compassion

Je me retourne. Non, n'importe qui sauf lui! Il se tient là devant moi, une rapière à la main. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je reste figé quelques instant, c'est alors que sa voix froide, dure et cruelle se fait entendre.

'' Bien, à ce que je vois on cherche toujours les ennuis'' dit l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi.

Comparativement à son fils, il était beaucoup plus massif, large des épaules, mais lui aussi avait une de ses beautés inexplicables, une beauté qui m'avait tant captivée enfant…

'' Drago c'est ta fête et je voudrais que tu rentres maintenant avec moi. Tes invités t'attendent.''

Ils partent… Je reprends mon souffle et mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Ça me fait si mal ! Si seulement le fils savait ! Si seulement il savait ce que son père m'a fait ! À quel point que c'est un salaud ! Nos parents nous les admirons qu'on le veuille ou non. Ma mère, par exemple je l'admire pour la force qu'elle a, à supporter mes crises de larme. Non, mes parents ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé. Enfin, pas avec qui, ma réponse reste la même : je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Mais je m'en souviens que trop bien. Les moindres parcelles de son visage. Il est dans tous mes cahiers de dessins. Peu importe le dessin il y est. J'essaie de me le sortir de la tête, mais c'est mission impossible!

Je reste là tout l'après-midi, toute la journée a vagabondé dans la forêt. Au loin je vois le manoir Malefoy. Il semble y avoir beaucoup d'action. Je crois que c'est la fête de Drago. Il va avoir 17 ans…. Je crois qu'on a le même âge.

Quand il avait cinq ans, nous nous retrouvâmes souvent au bord de la rivière qui séparait la forêt en deux. Une partie à mes parents, l'autre aux Malefoy. On jouait de longues après-midi, comme si rien était, mais tout a changé le jour où c'est arrivé. Quand il me voyait, il me méprisait même, riait de moi en me traitant de Moldue. J'ai fait de longue recherche sur Internet pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. Personne n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a violé, parce que je n'étais pas une des leurs, et qu'avec ma curiosité d'enfant j'avais découvert leur secret. Des sorciers… Dur à croire, mais quand on voit ce qu'ils font, on y croit. Ça fait peur…

Le soleil commence à se coucher, je rentre à la maison. 

'' Maman? Papa?''

Pas là… Je monte à ma chambre, une note est accroché à ma porte.

_Ton père et moi sommes partit à une réception. Nous avons discuté avec le docteur et tu resteras à la maison. Nous partons, ton père et moi, demain matin pour la demeure d'été. Nous te souhaitons un bel été. Nous t'appellerons. ___

_Ton père et ta mère qui t'aime._

Ouais c'est ça… J'arrache le papier et le lance au loin. Je décide de descendre à mon laboratoire… Mon laboratoire de 'chimie'. C'est ce que c'est officiellement, Officieusement c'est bien sûre un endroit où je fabrique ma propre drogue. Beaucoup plus sûre que de l'acheter. Ce que je prends ? De l'héroïne. Non je ne me pique pas j'en ai déjà assez d'être accroc à l'automutilation. Mais je la fume et la sniffe. En espérant avoir un jour les cellules suffisamment brûler pour oublier ce cauchemar qu'est ma vie. Je sais je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Me contenter, chanceuse, d'être née dans un milieu, si riche, d'avoir accès à tout ! Mais la plus part des jeunes nés dans des familles semblables à la mienne sont laissés à eux-mêmes. Deux choix s'offre à eux soit qu'ils deviennent comme eux ou soit ils deviennent des rebelles drogués artiste. Moi je fais partie du deuxième choix. Mais si ça n'aurait pas été de ce viol, j'aurais fait partie du premier groupe, mais tout à changé tout à basculé…

Quelques heures plus tard…

Je viens de me faire une ligne. Je me sens bien, comme ça, assise en plein milieu de mon lit, en camisole jouant avec mes avants-bras. Je me les coupe avec un couteau de cuisine, mais pas trop profond juste pour dire que ça me fait rire. Je trouve ça drôle. Ça picote… Ça ne fait pas mal, le sang coule, mais c'est comme si rien n'était. Ce n'est que du sang. Des cicatrices de plus ! Quelques choses est à ma fenêtre, mais est-ce la réalité ou je suis trop pétée. On dirait un hibou qui tient une lettre. Voilà je suis dans un trip ! Mais la tête me tourne pas, je me sens juste flotter…Je m'approche tout de même de ma fenêtre. Il y a effectivement un hibou avec une lettre, bien plutôt un parchemin, se tient là et semble attendre que j'ouvre… C'est ce que je fais.

Je prends le parchemin. Il m'est adressé. L'encre est verte. L'écriture est soignée mais masculine.

_Amsterdam, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi, mais à minuit rejoins moi au vieux chêne de la rivière. Je t'expliquerai le tout là-bas! ___

_Drago Lucius Malefoy 5ème_

Je regarde l'heure 23h30… J'ai le temps de m'y rendre. J'enfile mon coton ouaté avec des cornes de diable. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'essuyer le sang de mes bras qui coule, mais je ne prends pas garde.  
En chemin je m'allume un joint, pour garder l'effet de légèreté le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque j'arrive au chêne, Drago y est déjà. Il est assis, sa cape recouvrant son visage, quelques mèches blondes qui dépassent.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?''

Ma voix semble fatiguée, mais pourtant je ne le suis pas, elle semble épuisé, froide, sans émotion.

Il se lève, il baisse sa capuche, il à l'air effrayé, perdu, je dirais. On aurait même dit qu'il aurait pleuré… Ses cheveux normalement bien peigné sont défaits, en bataille.

'' Je veux parler à quelqu'un qui est loin de toute ces conneries que sont les sorciers. Juste parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ce monde !''

Sa voix tremble, de larme ou de peur. Je ne sais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air bien.

'' Et bien parle…''

Bon, mon ton de voix est loin d'être sympa, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il vient me parler à moi !

Son corps trembles, comme quelqu'un en manque de drogue, mais c'est un sorcier donc ce n'est pas ça. Il s'approche de moi. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, il éclate en sanglot. Je ne sais quoi faire. Alors je fais ce qu'on me fait quand ça arrive, je le sers contre-moi en essayant de comprendre. J'ai l'impression d'halluciner. C'est peut-être le cas…

''Je suis tanné FERGUSON ! Tu comprends tanné de toute cette pression que j'ai à faire des choix ! Des choix qui ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de mes parents !'' me crit-il. 

Oh ! Drago si tu savais comment je peux te comprendre !

''J'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie ! En fait si une fois ! Mais j'avais cinq ans et j'avais reçu une de ses raclés ! Mais là c'est trop ! Je ne suis plus capable ! J'ai envie de mourir ! Parce que si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, ça va être eux et si ce n'est pas eux c'est moi… parce que je ne pourrai vivre avec la sensation que je ne fais pas ce que j'ai choisis !''

Il me fait pitié et en même temps ça m'attriste. Ça ressemble à des choses que j'ai déjà dites et que je dis encore. Je veux l'aider. Je reste figé, je ne sais quoi dire. Tout ce que je fais c'est lui flatter le dos et les cheveux.

Je pourrais l'envoyer se faire balader. Lui dire qu'il le mérite, que n'importe qui de sa famille mérite d'avoir mal comme lui ! Mais je ne le fais pas. C'est comme si j'étais en communion avec sa douleur. Là, sous le clair de lune. Je me sens bien pour la première fois en 9 ans de ma vie.

Voilà c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre1 Vous en voulez plus et bien envoyer moi de reviews… c'est notre paye a nous les écrivains de fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à tout mes revieweurs! Ca fait plaisir!

Chapitre 3

Encore Hier

J'ai un mal de tête intense! On est le matin ça j'en suis persuadée! Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre. Habillée. Au moins...

J'essaie de me rappeler de ma nuit, mais rien. Un vide. Ça m'arrive parfis ne plus me rappeler hier. Mais je me souviens d'il y a 9 ans par exemple! Pourquoi? C'est le cerveau humain qui est comme ça. Ou la substance qui doit brûlé les cellules de mémoire!

Je me souviens peut-être de quelque chose mais c'est flou. Je me souviens la rivière,et un jeune homme qui souffre. Un jeune homme...BLOND! Drago...

Oh mon dieu! Je n'aurais pas oser...si? Non je ne crois pas..même drogué je ne serais pas capable! Mais si oui...Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que j'ai couché avec le fils de mon pire cauchemard! JE DOIS SAVOIR!

Je dois le contacter...mais comment? Je ne peux allée cogner au manoir. Impossible. Autre solution. Mon balcon! Oui je regarde par mon balcon et j'attends de voir si Drago sort! Ensuite je vais le voir! C'est la seule solution que je vois.

Me voilà installée à mon balcon. Regardant si je verrais pas une tête blonde sortir! Je crois que je suis plus folle que je pense...j'ai presque espoir qu'il me dise que oui on l'a fait. Ça me donnerais sois une raison de mourrir, soit de vivre.

Le voilà qui sort! VITE! VITE! Je descends rapidement en bas à sa rencontre!

''MALEFOY!''

Il s'arrête, se retourne vers moi et arc les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ferguson?''

Sa voix, est froide, dure même...

''Je voulais savoir si hier soir...''

''NON!'' Me coupe-t-il sèchement

''Écoute ce n'est pas parce que hier soir je me suis confié à toi qu'on est ami!''

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Jesuis déçue de sa réponse. Il s'est uniquement confié à moi! Et il s'en fou!

'' Maintenant Ferguson dégage! Tu me gâche la vue!''

Quoi! Non ce n'est pas lui! Maintenant hier me revient! Il était comme un petit garçon! Seul, solitaire, triste et appeuré!

'' Malefoy, ce n'est pas ti être méchant et cruel comme ça!''

Il s'avance vers moi violament.

''HA OUI! Est-ce que tu me connais vraiment? NON! Tu sais pas ce dont je suis capable!''

Son regard est semblable à celui de son père. Je vire le dos et par à courrir, direction mon manoir les larmes ruisselant mon visage, frustré envers moi d'avoir pensé d'avoir trouver un ami en lui.

J'ai tellement mal! Sa fait mal comme un coup de pognard au coeur. Je voudrais être blanche-neige à qui on lui arrache.

Voilà des revews s'il vous plait!


	4. Qui estu?

Voilà je me sens le besoin d'écrire, et j'ai choisi de renouvler mes fic même si cela fiat plus d'un an…je vais voir si elles intéressent encore .

Chapitre 4

Qui es-tu?

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Je me sens si seul. D'habitude je le suis mais là j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Je me dirige vers mon lecteur et je mets un Cd à l'intérieur de couleur rose et noir. From first to last. Ça bouge beaucoup. Quand le chanteur cri, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi. Quelqu'un monte. Sûrement MONSIEUR le docteur, psychiatre. Rien à foutre, il n'y peu rien si mes voisins c'est des salauds manipulateur.

''Amsterdam?''

Voilà, c'est MONSIEUR LE DOCTEUR. Je grogne…intérieurement bien sûre. Je sèche mes larmes et ferme la musique et je vais le rejoindre.

''Bonjour'' Dis-je d'une voix très calme mais sûre. Du moins je l'espère.

Il se tient là souriant, bedonnant avec sa moustache. Ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

''Tient tu es là, comment te sens-tu? Tu as les yeux rougis.''

Je suis a deux de doigts d'aller commettre un meurtre au manoir d' a côté mais je vais très bien merci! Mais je me contente d'un mouvement d'épaule.

'' Ça va…''

'' Vient nous allons allé dans un endroit plus propice à parler.''

Le voilà qui se dirige vers la petite salle de thé. Je crois qu'il connaît très bien le manoir. Moi je le déteste! Il est grand inutilement. Mes parents ne sont jamais là. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Moi je m'étend sur le divan victorien.

''Alors Amsterdam, que fais-tu de tes journées?''

Je me drogue et je me coupe les veines! Sa te vas comme réponse!

'' Je me ballade dans la forêt et je parle aux animaux…''

Je ris intérieurement, que veut-il que je fasse d'autre de mes journées?

''Vraiment? Et lors de ses ballades à quoi penses-tu? Que dis-tu aux animaux?''

Son ton est celui qu'on utilise pour un enfant. Sa me fait marrer. Mais je vais lui dire la vérité.

''J'essaie de savoir qui je suis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer il y a neuf ans. Je pense à la mort. Je pense parfois à un plan pour le tuer. Je pense à la liberté. Et je la vois jamais…''

Voilà les larmes me viennent! Ces salauds de psy, ils m'ont toujours…JE LES HAIS! TOUS! Me voilà en sanglot sur le dican Je ne vois même pas la réaction du psychiatre. Mais je l'entends.

''Tu sais donc qui il est? C'est important que tu le dises.''

QUOI? Ho non…il le sait que je sais qui il est.

'' Je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne peux pas…''

Je me lève, je tremble, De peur? De fièvre? Je ne sais pas. Je tremble point. J'ai envie de courir. Le plus loin possible. Mais qu'est-ce que cela donnerait? Rien, je ne ferais que fuir…encore. Mais tant pis le doc. est là. Il me prend par les épaules et va me porter à ma chambre. Je me mets en boule. Peu sure de ce qui m'arrive. Peu sûre de ce qui va m'arriver. Le psychiatre finit par s'en aller. Je m'assis en indien. M'allume une clope. Peut-être que la folle, ce n'est pas moi. Peut-être que c'est eu à côté. Je me refuse de croire que Drago est comme ça. Comme son père. L'autre soir, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a choisit pour parler, j'en suis persuadé!

''FERGUSON!''

Que j'entends en bas. Sa ressemble beaucoup à la voix de Malefoy junior. Je mets une redingote ancienne, de style masculin et je sors sur mon balcon.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux me Malefoy?''

Bon ma voix est plus rude que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Ce n'est pas ma faute, moi, si il me rend nerveuse, violente, agressive…C'est bon j'arrête.

'' Je veux te parler…disons en terme plus clair, exprimer ce qui s'est passer.''

Ça voix, semblait peu sure. Mais pas timide. On voyait bien que c'était inhabituel, mais on aurait dit aussi presque de la peur!

''Maintenant?''

''OUI! Pendant que mes parents ne sont pas là!''

Mon dieu, j'imagine qu'il n'a même pas le droit de me parler. Je devrais faire un effort.

''Je descends dans 15minutes attends moi!''

Bon je devrais m'habiller convenablement! Et je pue aussi. MERDE! Bon on se lave rapidement, un peu de parfum Glow by J.Lo. SANS COMMENTAURE! Il sent bon… Du linge propre…Vraiment je devrais être plus ordonnée. Oui mais pantalons noir taille basse très serré. Une camisole noir, mon coton ouater noir avec des oreilles de chat et dont l'intérieur est en Léopard et qui ferait à une fillette de 8 ans. Et mes Docs Martens roses… Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes cheveux rouges feu éclatent beaucoup avec le blanc de ma peau. Un maquillage de vamp, même pas 5 minutes à faire. Et je descends en courant à la rencontre de Drago. Je pense sérieusement que le fait de rester enfermer me rend plus folle.

Il me prend par la main et m'amène dans le bois.

''Tu voulais me parler?''

Sur ce je m'assois sur une bûche. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

''Ouais je voulais te parler…de l'autre soir…

Raclement de gorge de sa part.

''Tu vois, je t'avais choisis pour parler que je savais que tu m'écouterais, que tu ne poserais pas de question. Je te vois rôdé sans vie autour de ton a manoir. Sans âme…''

Car ton père me l'a volé…si seulement il savait.

'' Je n'ai pas d'âme Malefoy, c'est pour moi et je rôde sans vie car je suis sans vie!Je peux écouter une personne des heures car je suis rien. Me parler, c'est comme parler à un mur.''

Je suis sur le bord des larmes, je regarde mes pieds tristement. Une tristesse froide.

''Un mur auquel ça m'a fait du bien de parler. Et je te regarde là en ce moment. Tu n'es pas morte. D'ailleurs j'en sais rien tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, en tout cas, tu n,es pas comme quand je te regarde marcher. Bref pour ce matin je ne sais pas ce qui m'apprit. J'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un, je suis de nature plutôt froide.''

Seigneur, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais sa me fait du bien. Je ne me suis pas sentit comme ça depuis des années. Je le regarde dans les yeux avec une tentative de véritable sourire. Et oui je suis encore capable de sourire.

'' Comment je peux savoir si ce que tu me dis est vrai? Car là c'est toi qui me fait du bien, Et tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point!''

'' J'en sais rien, généralement les gens me craignent à cause de mon père. J'avoue j'ai un sale caractère. Et je ne suis pas aimable. Mais quand j'avais 5 ans, je n'étais pas ça. Tu as peut-être raison Ferguson, j'Ai peut-être du bon en moi…Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'en avoir! Tu es la seule avec qui je peux être comme ça véritablement1 Même pas envers ma copine! Qui pourtant je devrais aimer, mais à la place j'aime mieux la considéré comme un objet, comme ma chose que je traîne comme un trophée! Il n' y a que avec toi que je peux me confier, car j'ai l'impression que je le peux.''

Il a dit tout ça en un mot. Avec...je ne sais trop de la rage contrôlée envers lui-même. Je suis émue. Je me rends compte que je connais très mal cette famille.

'' Tu peux te confier à moi. De toute façon à qui tu voudrais que je raconte, je suis seul et je ne sors jamais…''

Mon ton est vrai, naturel et lucide.

'' Tu ne vas pas à l'école? Tu ne sors jamais de ton manoir?

Me demande-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui veut que je lui réponde, que je ne vais pas bien? Que son cher paternel m'a violé?

''Non, jamais. On m'a fait école à la maison. Je me contente du manoir et du bois.''

Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

''Est-ce que tout les moldus vivent comme ça?''

Il à l'air subjugué. J'ai le goût de dire que oui, on vit tous comme ça en réclusion totale car les humains sont tous fous!

''Non…pas tous.''

''Mais pourquoi toi tu vis comme ça?''

N'essaie pas de comprendre, tu ne veux pas! J'ai moi-même de la misère à comprendre! Trouver une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Paniquée je me lève rapidement.

''Désolée, je dois y a aller! BYE!''

Et encore une fois je fuis, mais pas loin. À la limite de où je peux aller. Mon manoir. Et la cuisine pour l'instant semble un bon choix. Mon estomac gargouille. Je me prends du macaroni au fromage. Je sais, ce n'est pas santé et alors, qui a dit que je l'étais? Assise à la table seule. L'histoire de ma vie. Je regarde mes bras mutilés. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens en ce moment. Ça doit être de la faute à Malefoy! Il peu être si doux, si gentil et si cruel, froid. Mais qui es-tu?

Voilà don des revews s'il vous plaît j'aime ça!


End file.
